


Moments

by IsharaYar



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsharaYar/pseuds/IsharaYar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Seran defeated and the Citadel safe, Kaidan thinks it is past time Katelin Shepard enjoyed some much needed down time.</p><p> </p><p>- Tmblr drabble inspired - 'Exploring each others bodies'<br/>It ended up more Kaidan exploring Kate so there will most likely be a companion fic at a later date!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

The crew deck of the Normandy was unusually quiet as she stepped out of the medibay. On a normal evening there would be chatter from officers as they ate their rations in comfortable comradeship. This night it was almost haunting how quiet the deck was, like an instant reminder of those who had been lost.

She felt each loss as she stood there in the silence, Ashley on Virmire, the soldiers under her command who gave their lives in defense of the Citadel. The entire crew's lost in defense of the council because, she ordered it. It may have been a victory against Sovereign and Saren but, in the face of so many who gave their lives it was difficult to _feel_ it as one.

That was why, when the others celebrated the win rushing off to enjoy shore leave, she remained on board. Katelin Shepard didn't celebrate victory because there was no victory in wars, there was only the needless loss of lives and if you were lucky, a few less lives lost.

She let out a long breath as she ran her fingers through her still damp, shoulder length black hair. Although Dr. Chakwas had done an amazing job at patching her up, her shoulder still hurt like hell. Shepard's dark blue eyes slipped over to the corner that Kaidan often worked, not that she expected to see him. He had joined Joker and Garrus in heading to the Citadel for drinks with some of the other soldiers. They had only spent one night together, right before Ilos but, that didn't stop her from missing the feel of his warm arms wrapped around her, or the feel of his bare skin under her fingertips. His hot breath against her breasts, or the way he..

"I thought I might find you here," Kaidan said quietly as he came up behind her.

"Kaidan!" she stammered out in surprise. The colour rose to her cheeks as if she had been caught out doing something she shouldn't have been. Or in this case _thinking_ it. It had only been one night, she didn't even really know what that meant for them or where they stood with each other.

As he stepped in front of Kate, his eyes trailed ever so slowly over her. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. The look in his eyes was almost smug and more than a little cheeky, it was almost as if he had read her thoughts. Surely there was no way he could have though. Fuck she hoped not.

"How's your shoulder?" He asked as he leaned up against one of the mess tables. Unlike her he seemed so sure and confident, skills Kate only possessed on the job and sorely needed when it came to her social life.

She gave a small shrug, desperately hoping that her cheeks weren't still glowing bright red. "The doc says it should be fine. There was no trouble putting it back in the socket and no permanent damage."

"That's good news," he said as a flash of relief flickered across his features. Damnit, why did he have to be so fucking adorable?

Kate had been drawn to everything about him from the first day they had met. Not just his adorable good looks but, also his kindness and compassion and more importantly his loyalty. "Well, I should probably call it a night. It's been a long day," she said as she was about to take her leave. It was always better to exit before she could say something completely foolish and embarrassing.

"Kate.." Kaidan said as his hand shot out to take hold of her arm, stopping her mid turn.

 _Kate._ He never used her first name, not even that night. She turned her dark blue eyes back to him.

"We.. I... almost lost you today," he started as his voice and his expression cracked with emotion. "It made me realise just how much you have come to mean to me. Those few minutes when I couldn't see you, all I could see was the wreckage," he let out a shaky breath. "I couldn't imagine life without you."

Relief flooded her veins, somehow, foolishly, she had convinced herself that it was just one night of comfort before the storm. That the feelings she held close to her heart, were hers alone. He was right there and, he looked positively stricken over the thoughts of what may have happened. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined he felt for her what she did for him. Stupid, how could she completely disregard him like that? Kaidan wasn't just some marine who wanted a quick fuck, he was real.

In that moment all thoughts of regulations slipped from her mind. There was only the two of them standing there as everything else faded away. She took hold of his hand, pressing his palm against her cheek as she closed the gap between them. As there foreheads met she whispered the words that she had been feeling for what seemed like forever, "I love you Kaidan."

He drew in a sharp intake of breath. Kate was certain she could see relief in his eyes mixed with so many intense emotions that it was impossible to distinguish one from the other. "I love you too," he responded huskily.

As their lips met, her heart rate took off at lightspeed. His lips were dry and slightly rough, most likely chafing caused by the coldness of walking around the hull of the Citadel. She parted her own and ran her tongue softly across his. Kaidan responded by pulling her body hard up against his own and deepening the kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth exploring heatedly.

When he pulled back she was breathless, struggling to calm her racing heart. As Kaidan moved in close to her ear she could feel his quickened breaths warming her skin. "We should probably move this to a more private venue," he whispered.

 _Oh shit!_ She had completely forgotten where they were, anyone could walk in at any moment. In fact, Dr. Chakwas was still in the medibay with full view of them through the clear glass panels. As Kate’s eyes flicked over to her, the doctor was standing there with a smile. She raised her fingers to her lips as if she was zipping them closed and gave Kate a wink in response. "I agree completely," she responded looking back at Kaidan. Untangling herself from the Lieutenant she tugged him in the direction of her quarters.

Inside with the doors securely closed behind them, Kate unzipped the N7 hoodie she was wearing. As she went to slip it over her shoulders she cringed involuntarily. Fuck, her shoulder really did still hurt, a lot. "So how did you end up here anyway? I thought you were going out with the others?" she asked as she tossed the hoodie over the back of her desk chair. Underneath she was only wearing a black crop top that she usually wore when she was exercising. She couldn't help but notice Kaidan's eyes trail across her bare stomach when she turned back to face him or the heated look in them when they raised to meet hers.

"It held less appeal when I realised you probably wouldn’t be there," he responded. "Still sore huh?" Kaidan asked with a hint of concern. He followed her lead as he slipped the top of his BDU’s up over his head, leaving him standing there completely shirtless.

Kate was sure her heart fluttered as her eyes trailed over his upper torso, following the contours of his muscular physique. It still didn't feel _real_ to her, having him standing in her room again. "Yeah, a little." She admitted reluctantly.

He moved with purpose over to the bed and made himself comfortable, one hand patted the space in front of him. "If Commander Shepard won't go to shore leave then I will bring it to her," he said with a grin. "You _are_ allowed a break once in awhile you know and I've been known to give a reasonably decent massage."

"Mmmm," she said as she eyed the space on the bed. "I may just have to take you up on that offer." A massage from the sexiest space marine in the N7 certainly had it’s appeal and, he was right. She had probably earned a break it’s just that every where she looked, something else needed to be done. It was impossible to sit still knowing that someone, somewhere was in trouble.

"You better get over here then, before the offer expires," he teased with a grin. God, even his grin was as sexy as sin.

She sat down on the side of the bed, removed her boots and socks before scooting over beside him. With the thoughts that had been creeping their way through her mind earlier and the sight of his naked upper body, Kate had other ideas. Most of them included making sure Kaidan was as happy as he deserved to be, and satisfied.

She propped herself up with her good arm and trailed a lazy line across his bare stomach with her fingers. His stomach contracted under her touch, making his already taunt muscles feel tighter. Everything about this man was intoxicating, right down to the spicy aftershave that she breathed in as she leaned in to brush their lips together.

A moment later she realised that Kaidan’s lips weren't moving with hers. As she pulled back to look at him her stomach twisted into a tight ball. Had she done something wrong?

He was leaning back on the headboard with his arms behind his head, looking at her thoughtfully. Her fingers stilled their explorations of his chest and stomach. "Kaidan?" she asked timidly, almost afraid of his response.

"Do you ever just let go?" he asked her. One of his arms lowered as he reached over and run his thumb gently over her chin.

"I am not sure what you mean," she responded with confusion, the knot in her stomach twisting further.

"I mean, do you ever take time _just_ for you?" he tried again. "As long as I have known you, other than stopping to eat a meal once in awhile and even that isn't often enough, I have never seen you take the time to just do something for yourself."

"Kaidan, the day we met we found out a fleet of sentient ships were hell bent on destroying the galaxy. That kind of has a tendency to overrule anything else," she responded with a hint of amusement in her tone.

"That may be so but, you stopped them." He trailed his fingers down her neck, over her arm and came to rest on her hip. He used the leverage to pull her in a little closer to his side.

"We did," she corrected him. "I also don't think for a second that we have stopped them. Just slowed them down."

"You still have some time to stop and take a breath," he said as he leaned his head in closer. "Give me this one. Let someone else take care of you for a change," he whispered as he kissed along her jaw following to just below her ear. "Let me take care of you."

Kate almost whimpered as his lips captured her earlobe and sucked lightly. Warmth spread from her ear right throughout her body, he had to find one of her weak spots right when she needed strength. If she didn't take the lead she was afraid she would be lost in his kisses and tender touches. She was certain that she was going to jump on him and take control back over. However, the tongue that snaked its way along the back of her ear along with his fingers tenderly trailing across her bare stomach, clouded her mind and she found herself closing her eyes and whispering, "Okay, you win."

Kaidan gently pushed her back on the bed as he slid the straps of her top down her shoulders, his lips followed the downward motion of the material. A soft moan escaped her as he found the place just above the swell of her breasts and ran his tongue over her smooth skin. His movements were agonisingly slow. Kate’s hands found his shoulders, trying to push him lower. Cool air taunted her nipples as he slid her top right down until it was inline with the waistband of her pants but, instead of his mouth capturing her breasts the way she was aching for him to, he pulled back.

"Kaidan.." she pleaded with him as she opened her eyes to see he was sitting beside her.

"Roll over on to your stomach," he instructed.

All of the places she wanted him to touch, weren't on her back. "You want me to roll over?"

"I promised a massage and I keep my promises," he responded smugly.

"I'm here wanting to fuck your brains out and you want to give a massage. Really?" she asked dubiously.

"Just roll over," he chided with that same smug look. He was up to something, she knew it.

She was fairly certain she knew what as well, it was Kaidan's way of making sure she didn't take the lead. It was sweet and if he was anyone but Kaidan she wouldn't have given in. He just had this way of making her feel calmer, more like Kate and less like Commander Shepard. He always had. Even so she still grumbled as she rolled over onto her stomach, "You are going to pay for this later Alenko."

A very distinct bulge pressed against her bottom as Kaidan positioned himself. Slowly he pulled her hair over to one side, his fingers brushing against the back of her neck. She felt his body warmth spread across her back as he leaned forwards, a small breath tickled her earlobe as he exhaled. "You really could do with revising your bedroom talk," he whispered.

"Oh for.. really? You're just as turned on as I am right now," she responded as she purposely wiggled her bottom against his hardness. "Are you really going to do this?"

She was rewarded with a strained grunt from Kaidan and a soft kiss against the back of her neck. "I really am," he said with a husky voice. "You will love every agonising moment, I promise."

She felt his fingers as they began to caress the back of her neck, slowly, working the kinks from her overused muscles. As the tension began to lift, the ache in her shoulder began subsiding, telling her that at least some of the pain was caused by tension more than the injury she had sustained.

His fingers worked like magic, her eyes began to close as he moved them lower, reaching her shoulders. With each touch another muscle unwound and relaxed. He was even more gentle when he started on her injured shoulder, ever so carefully working with the tips of his fingers and his thumb. It was remarkable how effortlessly he kneaded the pain away. She murmured contently against the bedcovers, all thoughts of work, the ship and whatever may lay ahead of them slipped from her mind. There was only that moment in time, herself, Kaidan and the tenderness of his touch.

His hands worked their way down further, from her shoulders to her upper back. With each muscle he coaxed into a relaxed state, his hands inched lower. By the time he reached her middle back she was in a near comatose state but, the lower he moved the more aroused she became. It wasn't like the sudden burning desire from earlier, this was different. It built up slowly, sensually and had her wanting to savour every moment.

She buried her face into the bed covers to try and hide a whimper as he reached the lowest areas of her back, his hands sliding just under the waistband of her pants. Her attempt was obviously unsuccessful. "Enjoying yourself huh?" Kaidan asked.

Kate could hear the smile in his voice and scoffed in response. She was determined not to give him the pleasure of any other answer. He had her and he knew it, by then she would let him do almost anything without hesitation. Part of her hated that she had allowed it, a bigger part of her loved the fact he had that kind of power over her.

He hooked his fingers around the waistband of her black leather pants, her crop top and her underwear all at the same time and pulled them all the way down until they were off. When he climbed back up to her, Kate realised he must have also removed his own because his legs against the back of her legs were completely bare.

Kaidan snaked his hands along the back of her thighs. Almost painfully slowly and cupped both cheeks of her bottom, massaging them gently with his fingers.

"Kaidan.." she begged as her arousal built to almost unbearable levels causing her to grip the bedcovers. She _needed_ to feel those fingers between her legs.

Either he didn't hear her or he ignored her pleading because he slid down to the end of the bed and took her feet in his hands. At least down there with his thumbs massaging the arch of her feet, her arousal subsided for a time. He rubbed the back of her calves tenderly, working the muscles until they relaxed and then moved to her thighs. Once there he snaked his way up between them, his fingers agonizingly slowly inching their way upwards inside her legs.

Kate gripped the bedcovers once more as her hips involuntarily rolled forwards against the bed, "Kaidan, please?" she begged again.

Either he heard her that time or he decided to relent, he parted her legs and slipped one hand underneath her. His fingers brushed against Kate’s mound and then slowly, softly, he slid a single finger between her folds. A shudder rippled through her as she moaned and tightened her grip on the bedcovers. He circled her inner lips with his finger, softly at first before applying a little more pressure to his touches. Kate rolled her hips forward, pressing harder against his teasing finger with a moan of pleasure that she no longer attempted to hide. As he brought her close to the edge, he removed his hand. Cool air hit her damp folds causing her to hiss in frustration at the sudden absence of his touches and the lack of the climax that she had been chasing.

Kaidan wasted no time in scooting up the bed beside her. He gently rolled her over on to her back and then covered her body with his own. As he pressed his forehead to hers their eyes locked, she could see a mixture of desire and tenderness in the eyes that looked back at her. He really was _hers_ and she knew in that moment, she was his. With him in reach and facing her, she was finally able to satisfy her desire to feel his skin under her fingertips as she ran them tenderly down his back. When she reached his bottom his hips rolled forwards, his length pressing between her legs and rubbing against her damp folds. She moaned softly and captured his lips with her own, drawing him into a long, heated kiss before breaking it and holding his gaze. "I want you," she whispered against his lips.

"You know what I really want to hear," he responded with a quiet husky voice. He rolled his hips again, slowly rubbing his length along her crease and teasing her entrance.

She inhaled deeply through the haze of desire and then let her breath out. "Make love to me Kaidan," she said almost shyly.  
  
He smiled and ran his hands down her sides, coaxing her to wrap her legs around his waist. As she did, he guided himself to her entrance. He filled her agonizingly slowly. By the time his length was halfway in, she raised her hips up off the bed to meet him. He followed her back down, immersed deep inside her. Kaidan pumped his hips slightly holding himself inside, grinding against her. Each short pump of his hips that kept him buried in her, created friction against the bundle of nerves at her core. As their breathing and heart rates increased, their eyes remained on each other, never once breaking contact. Kate rocked her hips in rhythm with his as her body began to shudder beneath him. She moaned softly as her pleasure escalated and whispered his name as she came undone, shattering in a moment of ecstasy unlike any she had experienced before. Kaidan kept their foreheads pressed together and held himself deep inside as she rode her climax.

  
He pulled his hips back to almost his full length and then thrust back into her, repeating the motion three more times before he jerked with a moan. Hot seed spilled into her, spreading warmth throughout her core. Kate ran her fingers up through his sweaty hair as they both struggled to regain their breath, their eyes searching each others.  
  
As his breathing normalized, Kaidan kissed her nose softly. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too," she responded with a whisper of her own. She brushed her lips against his and draw him in for a tender, lingering kiss.  
  
She may have slept with other men before but Kaidan, was the first man who had ever made love to her.


End file.
